ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Chigre
Category:BestiaryCategory:Notorious MonstersCategory:Chigoes Notes: *Spawned by trading Spoilt Blood to the ??? at (E-8) on Map #2. *Has random enfeebles on melee attack : Silence, Paralyze, Petrification, Drain, Curse, Plague. **Will use enfeebs in an order, using Poison, Paralyze, Blind, Slow and Silence then on to Stona etc. Blink will absorb some of the additional effects. ***It will always prioritize those ones if it has worn or been removed ***Having two /WHMs spamming Poisona and Paralyna is a sure fire way to prevent it from progressing to worse enfeebs. ***Poison is 28hp/tic and lasts a very long time (~10 min?). ****Possibility of random Venom or Poison effect? Experience 5hp/tick poison instead of original 28/tick. *Has very fast attack rate, similar to Hundred Fists. Wiped three shadows, and got additional hits per attack round. *Very resistant or immune to Bind and Gravity. Susceptible to Slow, Paralyze, Blind, Poison. *High accuracy, probably 95%. (THF75 with Evasion Skill 314 and Evasion+100 didn't evade anything.) *Recommended using max defense tank, such as RDM/BLU, or PLD/RDM, as its hits are overall weak. *Hits rarely do over 80 damage on someone with under 300 defense. *Runs with some movement speed, it can and will easily catch up to a RDM/NIN with W Legs. **Does NOT have enhanced movement speed. Multiple accounts of people kiting it with movement speed equipment. *Petrification can last up to 2 minutes. *2 Chigoes spawn around the ???. 16 minutes repop. *Wiped a party of BLM, MNK, SAM, RDM, BRDx2. WHM is strongly suggested for Stona because of its long duration. *Successfully killed with SCHx2, BLM, BRD, PLD, BST, RDM, MNK, SMN. *Successfully killed with PLD/RDM, BLM, WHMx2, RDM, MNK, THF - Straight tanking. **Even spamming spells, a PLD/RDM has difficulty keeping hate due to the rapid hate decay. *Easy kill using SAM, BLMx2, RDMx2, WHM by kiting around the square tunnel area at (E-7)-(F-7). **With this setup, an AoE Stoneskin/Phalanx combo made it hard for the NM to break through and deal damage, so most of the magic was used on restoring debuffs. It may be possible to duo with a RDM/BLU or PLD/RDM and /WHM mage. *PLD/NIN(12% movement speed)& Blm/Whm can duo this in around an Hour with a mix of Bio2/Poison2 and Tier 2 Fire or Blizzard spells. Hate will reset before Paladins Flash is ready again. *Successfully killed by PLD/WAR, WHM, RDM/WHM, RDM/WHM, THF, SAM, SAM, & BLU *Successfully killed with BLM/NIN, RDM/WHM, BST/NIN. BLM DoT kited with Heralds gaiters, BST was used for spike hate so RDM could cure/debuff etc. took around an hour first attept. Did notice that it uses its enspells in a strict order, endrain being last, once it uses endrain it seemed to go into a Blood Weapon mode. *Successfully soloed by RDM/NIN with Crimson Cuisses using DoT kite in the (E-7)-(F-7) square. *Also seemed to have pretty high evasion. *Hate is less random than it seems. Chigre has rapid enmity decay - Setup involving many different jobs had the monk taking most of the hits, suggesting that because of a monk's low but near constant enmity gain, it was best at maintaining hate. When a mage casted a nuke or a melee weaponskilled, Chigre changed targets to them for a short period of time, but soon it went back to the monk. A few -na spells can take hate off a pld that used invincible 5 seconds prior. Historical Background Chigre is one of the common names for the Chigoe flea.